Lily's sacrifice
by LilyFierros
Summary: A one-shot about the Potter family, focused in Lily. I wrote this based in one line of trailer of HP 7 part 2. The one in which Lily talks to Harry. "Harry, be safe. Be strong." Sad story, I think! Just read!


**Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter or its character.**

* * *

><p>Lily ran to the nursery, child on arms – and a look of terror on her face. Moments earlier, the most evil wizard of the world: Lord Voldemort , had entered the Potter's house. Always brave, James Potter told his wife to run, to save herself – and Harry. That's how she got there, standing proud but frightened in her baby's room.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Sweetheart, I've loved you everyday<em>

_Since you came to stay with me_

_Sweetheart, please don't go away_

_Because I need you here with me."_

_Lily sang to her new-born son, her face holding so much love, and care, that made her even more beautiful than normal. She seemed to have forgot about everything else, her mind only on the baby on her arms, and smiled at him all the time – even when he was asleep._

_Her mind wandered over a name, though. She had been going to name him like James father, but now that he was there with her, Harry seemed way better._

_"James," she asked her husband, who had been silent, watching the scene with loving eyes. "I know we were going to name him after your dad... but I think I like Harry better."_

_James thought for a moment. "I like it. Welcome to our family, Harry James Potter."_

_Lily smiled at him, and he moved so he could hug her._

* * *

><p>"Avada Kedavra!" a cold voice screamed, and Lily muffled a sob. James... no – it couldn't be...<p>

Although she was very sad and scared for her life, she hugged Harry tightly and sang to him quietly, some tears falling from her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Sweetheart, I've loved you everyday

Since you came to stay with me

Sweetheart, please don't go away

Because I need you here with me."

She heard footsteps, and she knew Voldemort was climbing the stairs, she didn't have so much time left. She kissed Harry's forehead and placed him carefully on his crib. She got to her knees, and her eyes lifted sightly, so that she could see him. Harry was crying quietly, as if knowing danger was near. Lily smiled sadly at him.

* * *

><p><em>"Sweetheart, I'll try to be with you always,<em>

_and I'll protect you from everything,_

_Sweetheart, if I can't be there all days._

_Please, just try to not forget me."_

_James and Lily played in the snow at Godric Hollows with their friends – that's without Peter, who had to help his mother with something. Remus was carrying Harry, and Sirius had bought with him a camera. The air was full with laughter as everyone started acting like children, but everyone quieted when Lily and James started dancing to music only played in their ears. Sirius stood to take a photo of them, and they both smiled at the camera. Remus and Sirius could swear they had never seen the couple looking more happy._

* * *

><p>"Harry," she whispered, inwardly wishing she could be there for him longer. "be safe. Be strong"<p>

The silence in the room only made the waiting more agonizing – and the weather didn't made her feel so much better either. She heard a sound like a explosion, and knew _he_ was just outside the door, and that it wasn't going to stand much longer. Lily picked herself from the floor, and stood in front the crib where her baby sat, arms wide, trying to protect Harry from all evilness.

* * *

><p><em>"Please stay with me, Sweetheart<em>

_I'll be here for you always_

_Please help me calm my heart_

_I'll be here for you always"_

_"No!" Lily screamed, and found herself in her feet. "No, no. It can't be. It must mean something else..."_

_Dumbledore looked at her with sad eyes, and Lily had to believe him. She fell, tears going down her face, and James, who had been in shock until then, tried to calm his distraught wife._

_"I am sorry, Lily, James – but the prophecy chosen one could be Harry. You need to go into hiding." Albus told them, grim blue eyes without their usual twinkle. "I suggest the Fidelius Charm. You need to think of someone for the Secret Keeper."_

_James and Lily looked at each other eyes, (Lily still crying) and immediately answered._

_"Sirius."_

* * *

><p>Just then, the door was thrown open.<p> 


End file.
